American Mountie: It's A Canadian Thing
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to: AM; Sharing Is Caring. Ray's tries something a little new. Contains slash between Ray.K/Dean/Fraser, with more insight into Dean's past. I'm sure that you'll never look at maple syrup the same again!


**a/n: Sequel to "American Mountie: Sharing Is Caring"; Includes: Ray.K/Fraser, Ray.k/Dean, Fraser/Dean/Ray.K, Diefenbaker and Maple Syrup. As well as a little more information of Dean's background.**

**Summary: **_Ray's tries something a little new__;_

_Sugar, sugar on his skin  
Lick it up  
with your tongue_

* * *

**American Mountie: It's a Canadian Thing**

The three men sat naked.

"This is a little out there, even for me." Ray said.

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed.

Fraser shot a look at Dean before he turned to Ray. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Ray."

"I'm not afraid!" Ray protested.

"Really?" Dean smirked at him. "That's not what I'm seeing."

Ray scowled at him.

"Dean!" Fraser scolded.

"What! I can't bully him into it?"

"No." Fraser told him, "It's wrong. Ray has to make this decision on him own."

Dean sighed and grounded his teeth. "You and your morals," he muttered, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Don't pout," Fraser reached out but Dean moved from reach. "Dean?"

"I don't pout." Dean informed him, standing from the bed.

"Don't get upset."

"I'm not!" Dean snapped and stomped out of the room.

Ray watched him go, upset.

"Ray?" Fraser questioned quietly, scooting from the head of the bed to where Ray sat at the edge. He hugged the man from behind, his legs wrapping around his waist as his cheek rested on locks of blond hair.

"He's pissed," Ray sighed.

"Not at you," Fraser assured.

Ray's head shook. "You're wrong."

Fraser lifted his head. "He's not," there wasn't any force, no note of trying to convince him, just the soft truth. He kissed the nape of Ray's neck.

Ray licked his lips, his head rolling to the side to give Fraser better access to his neck out of habit. "Then why?"

Fraser kissed the soft flesh on the side of his neck. "He's angry with himself." his lips brushed against Ray's neck as he spoke.

"What? Why?"

"Because he suggested we do something that you're not comfortable with." Fraser told him.

"So it is my fault."

Fraser let out a breath. "He doesn't. Dean blames himself because he believes that he should have known that this would make you uncomfortable, but he didn't. And when it did, he believes that you're upset with him, and so he's upset with himself."

"That the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ray remarked.

"That's the way Dean is," Fraser agreed. "If anything goes amiss, whether he's involved directly or not, takes it upon himself to apply the blame."

"Like you and your uncontrollable need to help people?" Ray teased.

"Yes, Ray. Quite like that." Fraser nodded. "On the night of the fire that killed his mother, Dean's first thought was of his baby brother. His father was out on business, and his mother was an adult, quite capable of taking care of herself. It was something that his father instilled in his mind; _protect Sammy, Sammy comes first._ The electrical fire started in his parents' bedroom bathroom, and had already spread into the main bedroom before his mother noticed the smoke. She was trapped, and it was her yelling that had awoken Dean. Despite his age, Dean had done it. He went to Sam's nursery and took his brother outside, saving him. Dean couldn't go back into the house and by the time that the fire department arrived, it was too late."

Ray was silent. Dean had only been four when that happened...

Fraser continued to speak, his voice almost faraway, "Sometimes I think that Dean has survivor's guilt. He thinks that it's his fault that Sam grew up without a mother to care for him or to ever experience a mother's love. And from that, everything single incident, whether superficial or profound- he feels guilt. Whether it was he was to fault, or just happened to have been present of the occurrence and was unable to do anything serviceable."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Ray asked. "'Cause I don't think that it did."

"Oh, well then. It's just his way, Ray." Fraser told him in simple terms.

"So, have you ever done it?" Ray asked after a moment.

"Done what?" Fraser questioned.

"With the maple syrup?" Ray supplied.

"Oh. Once,"

"Only once? And did you like it?"

"Well, yes. Very much so."

"Then why only once?"

"Dean is very particular in those he chooses; there are his lovers, and then there are those he has relationships with. As far as I know, you and I are the only ones that he's had a relationship with- or in other words, we are the only two that he had shared this sexual kink with." Fraser licked his lips, his chin resting on Ray's bare shoulders.

"So then it is my fault," Ray said in dismay. "He shared something hole-and-corner about himself and I all but said that I have no interest in it- or him!" he jerked upright and out of Fraser sympathetic embrace.

"Ray-"

"Fraser! I'm an assented-"

"Insensitive,

"I'm an _insensitive_ asshole."

"You're not," Fraser told him firmly as he stood, putting his hands on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Dean knows that this has nothing to do with him personally- look at it this way, Ray; it's like me not being able to comprehend how you are able to survive consuming some of the things that you do."

"What? What's wrong with what I eat?" Ray demanded.

"Nothing and that-that's not point right now, Ray." Fraser told him quickly.

"Then entitle me on what is,"

"_Enlighten._ And it's just a difference of opinion or preference, Ray. I prefer organic foods, Dean prefers red-meats, and you enjoy sweet based items."

Ray nodded. "Which you be why Dean would also suggest maple syrup; it's something sweet and sex is involved." he realized and felt guilt well up inside of him.

"Talk to him, Ray." Fraser instructed.

Ray gave a jerky nod.

"Good." Fraser turned him to the door, his hands still on the man's shoulders as he stood behind Ray. "Now go," he gave Ray a slap on his bare rear to get him moving.

After a glance over his shoulder at Fraser, who was smiling, Ray stumbled out of the room on a quest to find Dean. He found Dean crouching in the kitchen, holding out a spoon that Dief was licking the contents out of.

"Don't tell Ben," Dean told the half-wolf. "You know how pissed he gets when you eat sugar."

Dief didn't answer and continued to engulf the contents in the spoon; on the countr Ray spotted the open bottle of maple syrup. He wasn't sure what to say, and it wasn't as if he didn't want to try the maple syrup, it was just different than from what he normally did- sex wise at least.

"I think that Fraser sends something his way now and then." Ray joked.

"Yeah, but his feathers still ruffle when he finds out." Dean told him, taking the spoon from Dief, who grumbled. "Oh, don't even try and deny it." Dief barked before he trotted off. Dean shook his head as he stood and chucked the spoon into the sink.

"Dean, about before-" Ray started awkwardly.

Dean turned to him, hands on either side of the neck. He sighed. "This is getting that touchy-feely feeling to it, but fine. I'm going to tell you this once, and it's the truth. I'm not angry. I'm not upset. It was just a suggestion to try something new. And that is it. You're uncomfortable with it, it's cool. Don't procrastinate." he kissed the corner Ray's mouth in assurance.

"I talked to Fraser." Ray deadpanned.

"You know, Fraser does like to talk, but it's only because he wants you to put something in his mouth." Dean winked, his tongue gliding slowly across his lips.

Ray tore his gaze away. "_Dean,"_

"Fine." Dean sighed, "But you know it's true!"

"He said that it was important to you, that it was something that you don't share with just anyone." Ray said, fighting back the smirk that wanted to cross his lips.

"Only my boyfriends," he said.

"Boyfriends?" Ray asked with hesitation.

"You and Ben; it's a term that I don't use lightly." Dean informed him.

Ray found himself grinning.

"No grinning," Dean told him. "And I thought that you were trying to serious about this?"

"I am," Ray protested.

Dean flashed a grin.

"I've never done something like that during sex." Ray admitted in embarrassment.

"I find that you are a very kinky person, Ray." Dean told him. "So then if you haven't done food, what's your preference?" he looked at Ray curiously.

Ray tried to look away, but Dean's hands held him in place. He was even more embarrassed now, and was afraid what Dean might think of him. But the man hadn't done anything to signify that he would judge, hell, what he was into was probably normal to what Fraser and Dean did. "_Bondage,_" he mumbled under his breath.

"You like to be tied up?" Dean said, breathless. "That is the hottest thing that I've ever heard come from you mouth." Dean crashed his lips against Ray's for an intense minute before he pulled back.

Ray was flushed and breathless, and he grabbed the counter's edge to support his jelly knees. "What was that for?"

"For being so hot." Dean kissed him again.

"It comes naturally,"

Dean nodded, a smile on his lips. "Yeah, it is."

"So you're not weirded out or nothing?" Ray asked.

"Why?"

Ray just shrugged him shoulders.

"You're so fuckable right now." Dean whispered, pushing him back against the counter before pressing flush against him.

Ray could feel Dean's erection poke him in the hip and he leaned back on the counter as Dean started to kiss his neck. His hands were on Ray's hips and he lifted hefted him onto the edge of the counter, Ray wrapped his legs around Dean's hips. He grasped Dean's face and brang it up so that their lips connected. They kissed for a long minute, their tongues entangled as Dean's explored Ray's mouth. Dean pulled from Ray for a breath, his forehead pressed against his temple as he panted and Ray put fingers in his hair.

"It's just tongues," Dean's lips brushed against Ray's cheek. "And I know you like to be licked, Kowalski." he purred and Ray felt something warm and wet draw across his cheek as Dean licked him.

"Ugh," Ray laughed.

"You know you like it," Dean told him and gave him another lick.

"Maybe a little," he confessed.

Dean chuckled and waggled his brows, "I know someone else who likes to lick."

"Then he should probably join us,"

Dean grinned. "On it, boss." he grabbed Ray's ass and lifted him from the counter.

Before he was out of reach, Ray grabbed the maple syrup bottle.

"Ben," Dean called, "I come bearing a gift!" he appeared the bedroom door way.

"So I see," Fraser smiled.

Dean walked over to the bed and dumped Ray on top of it, who bounced and would have nearly fell off the bed if Constable Benton Fraser wasn't there to rescue him.

"Whoa!" Ray barked in surprise.

"Don't fuss," Dean told him, leaping on the bed as well. "Fraser saved you."

Ray glowered at him before he looked at Fraser at the head of the bed. "Thanks, Frase."

"It was no problem, Ray."

"God, you're so civil." Dean complained. "Even in bed."

"I didn't think that it was a problem." Fraser said in confusion.

"It's not. It's adorable." Dean assured him before he looked at Ray and patted the empty space between him and Fraser, "What're you waiting for?"

Ray grumbled but he scrambled up to the head of the bed, and squeezed in between Fraser and Dean.

"Ben? You wanna do the honours?" Dean asked.

"It'd be a pleasure." Fraser voiced.

Ray watched with creased brows as Fraser shuffled around the crowded bed until he was sitting between Ray's legs.

"Comfortable?" Ray smirked.

"Yes, quite so. Thank you for asking, Ray." Fraser said.

"No problem," Ray laughed.

Dean sighed, "Are you guys done talking?"

Fraser looked at him. "I didn't think that there was anything wrong with conversation, Dean."

"Do you really want to do this? Now?" Dean asked.

Fraser was silent for a moment. "Later then,"

"Yes, _later._"

They stared at each other, not moving or anything until Ray cleared his throat.

"It's all in the tongue," Dean chimed, grinning as he dispatched some of the maple syrup on the center of Ray's bare chest.

Ray watched as it started a slow decent. It was sticky and he didn't want to move in case it upset the straight stream. But he didn't much care for it when Fraser licked him; from the tip of his cock, all the way to his lips.

_Holy __macaroni__ and cheese_! was all that came to mind.

* * *

"Mm-hm-heh," Ray giggled, he couldn't help it.

What he'd went through fifteen minutes ago- Ray could now understand why Dean suggested it and why Fraser like it- and why was now laying on his stomach on the bed.

"What're you laughing about?" Dean asked him. He was laying next to Ray, his face close to his.

"Oh, you know." Ray mumbled.

"No," Dean said in turn. "That's why I'm asking."

"Hm. Where's Fraser?" Ray asked instead.

"I'm over here, Ray." Fraser answered, leaning up on an elbow so that he could look over Dean, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Ray stopped laughing instantly as he looked at Dean and Fraser in front of him. "Then whose licking my back?" because somebody was, licking the small of his back. It was nice too, because he was sticky and he was kinda getting hard.

"Well," Fraser said, looking down. "That would be Diefenbaker, Ray."

"What?" Rays eyes widened and he twisted around to see that Dief was in fact the one that was licking him, his front paws on the edge of the bed. "_**Ugh!**_ Dief!" He shouted.

Dief looked up and barked at him.

"Baker," Dean commanded, his finger pointed to the open bedroom door, "Out."

Dief gave a whine, but pushed off the bed and left the room.

Ray face was twisted, his mouth open, sure he was in disgust-shock. "That's gross,"

"I believe that he was just after the residue of the maple syrup, Ray." Fraser informed his logically. "There's nothing to be offended by."

"Offended?" Ray demanded. "I was getting hard, Fraser! And it was Dief!"

Dean cracked up at that.

"It's not funny!" Ray protested.

"Well," Fraser voiced as Dean finally calmed down so that his chest was just heaving, "I believe that Dief had the right idea on his part."

"What?" Ray questioned in confusion.

"Well, Ray. What I mean to say is that licking is a good way to go." he explained and then demonstrated by licking Dean's shoulder.

"Damn right," Dean said in agreement and twisted around, grabbing a fist full of Fraser hair and jerking him forward, crushing their lips together.

Ray leaned forward and licked the sticky space between Dean's shoulder blades, his erection probing Dean's crack- Dief forgotten- definitely.

* * *

_f- inished, for now again. I will do more for American Mountie, a sequel should be up soon, but I don't have a title yet- just keep a lookout._


End file.
